Substance-P (SP) is an 11-amino acid neuropeptide which is expressed in sensory neurons, macrophages, eosinophils, endothelial cells, and corneal cells such as epithelial cells and keratocytes as well as granulation tissues.
The present inventors found through a previous study that Substance-P can facilitate mobilization and repopulation of mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) to thereby accelerate wound healing (Korean Patent No. 10-593397). In a subsequent study, the present inventors also discovered that Substance-P is capable of exerting therapeutic effects on bone marrow damage through stimulation of the mesenchymal stem cell repopulation to thereby facilitate proliferation of bone marrow cells and hematopoietic stem cells, in bone marrow damage with accompanying cellular destruction of bone marrow cells and hematopoietic stem cells (Korean Patent No. 10-2007-0006409).